mermaidmelodyfandomcom-20200222-history
Mermaid Melody Pichi Pichi Pitch Episode List
Episode 1 - "Shinju no Namida" (The Pearl Tear) (真珠の涙) Airdate: April 5, 2003 A mermaid named Lucia desires to go to the human world to see "him" again. Going to school to fit with everyone else, she met Kaito whom she saw surfing earlier, and Hanon who befriended her quickly.A surfing competition was held which Lucia, Hanon & Hippo came to watch Kaito. In the competition, Izuru, a water demon appeared and took Kaito causing Lucia to go after him. Lucia defeated Izuru and save Kaito realizing that "he" was the one. Episode 2 - "Ienai Kokoro" (Feelings I Can't Say) (言えない心) Airdate: April 12, 2003 Nikora tells Lucia that the Sea World has been experiencing calamities and must summon Aqua Regina. In school, Kaito asks Lucia to go with him to the spring festival. When Lucia tells her date to Hanon, she warned Lucia that if she tells Kaito that she is a mermaid, she would turn into bubbles. Hippo being worried about Lucia, she asked Hanon to follow her. In Hanon's search for Lucia she bumped into a man whom she fell in love in first sight. In her daydream she jump to the sea which led to her being captured by another sea demon, Eriru. Meanwhile, Katio & Lucia where in an inlet where Kaito talks about the mermaid in her memories. Being nervous with him, Lucia ran away from Kaito, in her running she heard Hanon's voice in the sea and checked her out. They defeated Eriru by teaming up, after that they talk about how painful of being inlove. Later on, Kaito saw the mermaid Lucia again and ask him to find her. Episode 3 - "Yureru Omoi" (Swaying Thoughts) (揺れる想い) Airdate: April 19, 2003 As Lucia is cleaning the front of the hotel, Hanon arrives and told her that they are going to start living together. Inside, Hippo asks about a bowed bowl in Hanon's packages. Hanon gladly introduce the two of them, Pura-chan. As the two go to school together, a man walks up to them ‒the same man Hanon met at the festival‒ and tells them about him being the new music teacher. After the introduction, a girl in a male uniform appears in Lucia's class. Introduced as Rina Toin, Lucia & Hanon befriended her at break but silently left after their introduction. After school Lucia makes 3 rings as a sign of friendship, for her, Hanon, and Rina. As she tries to look for her, she found her with Kaito thinking that they've kiss thus, ended up in despair. After school, Lucia saw a suspicious individual infront of the hotel, thinking it's a burglar she attack her unknowingly that she was just a customer. In her despair she tries to listen to Jennifer Houston's song, as customer hears the song, she stop the song in her dislike. As they argue about listening to the song, the customer is revealed to be Jennifer Houston. The singer shares her story of her misunderstood love, with Richard, which made Lucia determine to fix it. When they got to their destination, Eriru & Izul team-up and try to snatch Jennifer's necklace thinking it was a Green Mermaid Princess Pearl. In their misunderstanding, they were defeated by the team-up of Lucia and Hanon. After the battle, Jennifer and Richard finally understood each other. Episode 4 - "Kodoku na Ōjō" (The Lonesome Princess) (孤独な王女) Airdate: April 26, 2003 While taking a bath, Lucia is still worries about Kaito and Rina, Hanon comes to cheer her up by giving her tickets given by Mitsuki-sensei. Lucia was going to give him tickets to the concert but ended up in sewing his shirt's button as an excuse to her nervousness. Lucia sews his shirt and accidentally poke herself causing Kaito to left the shower to aid her. After a moment, Kaito tossed a ring he found -- the same ring he saw on Lucia's finger -- and explained there's nothing between him & Rina. Lucia gives the tickets that Hanon gave her. Rina re-calls the memory of her and another Mermaid Princess, Noelle escaping from something when suddenly a black figure appears. Gaito & Yuri appeared and tries to capture them both but Noelle pushed Rina telling her to run and find the other princesses. The concert now shows Mitsuki's playing. As Kaito remembers his past from the melody, he leaves with Lucia, who fell asleep while listening to the music. The two met with Rina. Lucia gave the ring to Rina as a sign of friendship but Rina also leaves as she took the ring. After Mitsuki's performance, Hanon visits him backstage. The next performer, known as Yuuri, playes a melody that made the listeners into a trance. Hanon & Lucia transforms and tries to subdue Yuuri. They find themselves into a pinch as the audience attack them. Rina is also being attacked but is save by Kaito, who is unaffected by the music. Rina runs and transform to start singing. Lucia & Hanon join in too and defeat Yuuri. Next morning at school, Rina now apologizes to Kaito. She met up with Lucia and Hanon, where they talk and shows that Rina wears the ring Lucia gave her. As soon the the bell rungs, Lucia hurries while Rina and Hanon follow. Episode 5 - "Tsumetai Kisu" (An Icy Kiss) (冷たいキス) Airdate: May 3, 2003 It's Golden Week, Lucia cleans the house while Hanon sits relaxed. In the news, a pink dolphin , Momo-chan is in the aquarium after being stranded at the beach. Lucia and Hanon checked it out. Kaito, while surfing, found a dolphin who seems to be asking for help. When Lucia & Hanon arrived in the aquarium, they see alot of people --especially couples-- to see Momo-chan. Being sad of not having a "date", Hippo appears and tells them that they can't be left alone. After they found Momo-chan's pool location, they all end of in seperate ways. Hanon, thinking about her kingdom, met with Rina whose also doing the same thing. Hidden in Momo-chan's pool is Izuru, who is responsible for Momo-chan's situation. Lucia, strolling around the aquarium seemed to be lost. In her worried state, she fell down the stairs only to know that she land on Kaito. When they arrived at Momo-chan's pool, Lucia used her power to talk to Momo-chan. In their conversation, it was halted by an announcement that a dolphin show is starting. Instead of a dolphin show, Izuru's water dragon appears and cause the people to scream. Lucia tells Kaito to watch over Momo-chan to confront the sea demon. Lucia happen to found Hanon & Rina and went to the source of the problem. They jumped to avoid Izuru's attack and transformed infront of the people to calm them. They start Live Start for the audience telling that it's a special performance for the Golden Week. The performance made the people happy while it made Izuru retreat. After the performance, Momo-chan's mother appeared and warmed the hearts of the people. As the aquarium is about to close, Rina & Hanon meet with Hippo, who seemed to escape the penguin pool. Kaito is still searching for Lucia, when suddenly she appeared in the aquarium in mermaid form, telling him to find him and leaving him with a kiss. Episode 6 - "Ai no Tōka" (Light of Love) (愛の灯火) Airdate: May 10, 2003 In Gaito's castle, a new sea demon, Maria, appeared while Gaito was bathing. Expecting great results from her, Gaito sent out Maria to capture the Mermaid Princesses. Nikora tells Hanon and Lucia a legend believed that love would be born if a candle is lit in the cave where the legend happened. Luckily, the cave--usually in underwater-- is accessible the next day. Later that day, Lucia went to see Kaito and told him that she's going to the legendary cave. A sudden downpour occurs so the two held for shelter in an unused beach house. Kaito lend Lucia a towel and ask to remove her clothes to avoid catching a cold. As a fire is lit in the house to keep them warm, Lucia wonders what Kaito's thinking. Kaito talks about on how she saw a mermaid in Lucia earlier, Lucia being confused said something mean that angered Kaito. In that moment, Kaito suddenly kiss Lucia, which cause her to slap Kaito. Rina, seeing Lucia at the beach, cheers her up by telling her it will be alright. The next day, Hanon prepared some candles for the two of them which made Lucia feel better. As they head inside, they saw how beautiful the cave was with the candlelight. Lighting their candles, they prayed to the legendary mermaid. Out of the blue, Kaito seems to look the cave. Maria, who seem to know the legend too, appears nearby. As the three of them go out of the cave, they noticed Kaito and cheerfully pushed Lucia telling her to meet up with him. As she confronts Kaito, a snowstorm brewed. Remembering that the candle might die, she tried to go back but is stopped by Kaito and tells her that he will go. Thinking it's a work of a sea demon, they confront Maria. When the storm stopped, she went back and apologize to Kaito. As they head back, Kaito tease Lucia whether he saw the engraving on the candle or not. Episode 7 - "Māmeido no Jerashī" (A Mermaid's Jealousy) (人魚(マーメイド)の嫉妬(ジェラシー)) Airdate: May 17, 2003 Lucia's classmates gossiping about Kaito and an older girl who look like lovers. Instead of being sad about it Lucia and Hippo "investigate" on what Kaito is doing. Failing in their first attempt to follow him, they coincidentally meet. Their talk was interrupted by a girl and shocked Lucia. Still shocked, Lucia and Hippo still follow Kaito. Noticed by the girl, she made a scene that made Lucia run. After the surfing lesson, the girl gave Kaito tickets to the "Mermaid's Eye" as a sign of thanks. Kaito invited Lucia to go out after school with the tickets the girl gave him. As they enter, the girl-- Ayaka-san planned a dinner reservation, which she whispers to Lucia-- a date, that caused her to run away. On the other side of the boat, the "Mermaid's Eye" is on display. Rina remembered the gem before her kingdom was attacked. Eriru stole the gem thinking that it would please Gaito and a Mermaid Princess will follow her. Rina and Lucia followed her but Eriru has some traps laid on. Rina and Lucia are in a pinch but is saved by Hanon's appearance. As they defeat Eriru, the gem sank into the bottom of the sea. Episode 8 - "Kootia Kimochi" (Frozen Feeling) (凍った気持) Airdate: May 24, 2003 Lucia ask Kaito if he will eat Luchia's bento in the coming surfing competition. Kaito agrees but only if he wins. Kaito's friends talks about the West champion (Sakiya) joining the upcoming competition. Seeing he can do a hard trick, Kaito practices. Lucia and Hanon met Sakiya on the way shopping. Lucia ask for advice of the food since he's a surfer like Kaito. Sakiya mistakenly thinking that the bento was for him, awaits for it. Later that night, Hanon and Rina help Lucia making the bento. The news of the surfing competition is known Maria. Gaito trusts Maria and sends her. At the surfing competition, Sakiya eat the bento Lucia made for Kaito. Coincidentally, Kaito sees them and walks away. As the competition starts, Maria have some fun by momentarily freezing the surfer's feet causing them to fall. As Kaito heads makes his turn, he made a gesture that tells Lucia that's he's fine. Seeing the strange freezing of the water, Lucia, Hanon and Rina head out. After Maria flees from being defeated, it was announced that Kaito won the championship. After the competition, Lucia goes to Kaito and give the bento. More episodes...Coming Soon Category:Episodes